The Wolfs Howl and the Vampire
by phoneixfantasy
Summary: This is a story about two girls that o on a missions to find a somethingnot tellng you the girls meet a new found freiend and both fall in love


The Wolfs Howl and the Vampire  
Bite on the Night of the Full Moon  
By: Rachael Bunch

There Past

Click….click click click … typing  
A girl About 14 walks down the road. She has long black hair, to her mid-back, flowing behind her. Her black Tripp chain pants jiggle as she walks. She is wearing a black, sleeveless T-shirt on the front says, "I'm not shy, I'm just quietly examining my prey", and a SITD hoodie. The girl was Annemarie and she was ready for her fight. Oh yes, fight. Annemarie fights for a living. She has had nobody to help her in the tough place she lives; the street. Annemarie had been placed in foster care, from family to family, all of them saying that they couldn't handle her, and putting her back in the orphanage after two or three days. Some held out to four days, but never longer than that. She felt she was never given a chance. She had no memory of someone giving her even one shred of love. Ever since birth, Anne felt she had been hated. No one had said as much, but she was sure it was because of her strange ability. She could snap her fingers and fire would appear. After the first time, she had been told to not do that again. She was been three at the time and had lit her room on fire. The room was a total loss, but she did not have so much as a singe mark on her. Annemarie was a Witch by birth. A gift not given to most and she hated it. The people that had gotten close to her, had died because of it. Because she could not control it. Not yet and she never thought she would, that was until she meet Kathy. Kathy was the only person to ever be able to get physically near Anne and not be hurt. Kathy was special. She also had a gift, but this gift was different. She actually had two gifts. She could control water, and the other gift was her mind. She also was able to do what Anne could do, but with water, she had learned to fight with it. In addition, her mind, well that is another thing all to itself. Kathy had to power see what has not been seen yet and to read peoples thoughts, their secrets and anything else. Kathy was the only one to ever come of this power and have it so strong in so long. She helped Annemarie turn into the person she is today. Ann-……. Typing stops  
"Wait one minute Kathy what are you doing?" someone said from behind a young girl a computer typing.  
"Uh…..well you see I was…Anne I just" the young girl said.  
"Just what, Kathy, decided that our life would be another good story"….The girl now known as Anne said. "Kathy, are you listening" Anne said again "Huh, oh…sorry" Kathy said as she looked over her shoulder. Anne walked into the room and read the screen above. "Uh, Anne what are you do-"she was cut of by Anne saying.  
"Kathy, why do you write this shit" Anne looked away as she started to remember her past.  
"Because I think its time we got back out there, me and you. Come on Anne for old time sake, let's just go back on the streets and see what we can find." Kathy said, as she looked at her roommate Anne "You're going to make me talk about my past aren't you," Anne said looking at Kathy "Yup" Kathy said with a smile. Anne sighed and sat down and started to think on how far she could go back. I mean she is 146, not that anyone could tell. She did not look a day over 19. "Oh and Anne start with the day you where born just to let people know how old you are." Kathy said with a smirk "Oh, thanks making me seem old now" Anne said with sarcasm. "Well, here goes nothing. My name is Annemarie. I was born on April 19, 1861, but I was born in the UK, London to be extant. Yes, I know that is the day the civil war began. Anyway, I am 146 years old and I am a vampire. I was bitten on the day I turned 19. I did not really have a mother or a father. I think they are both dead. I have powers. I hate them too, because I was never given a fair life. I can control fire. Well that's me, your turn Kathy," She said as she looked over at Kathy. Kathy looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"No way in hell im talking about myself." Kathy said crossing her arms and looking away. "Hay you made me talk about myself so you have to talk about yourself!" Anne said looking at her. Kathy looks at her and sighs knowing no matter what she did.  
"Fine," Kathy said in a defeated way "Well first off Im my name is Kyash Hoshi But in English its Kathy Starr and I was also Born Japan in the June 16, 1871, the Meiji period. Now you may want to know how im here right well im a Vampire I was bron one and yes, I look like im 18.When I was Nine my Mother, Namika died form a dieses. So my father, my older brother, and I moved to a place called New York, Mew York city. The place was strange I did not get there ways of life. My father, James and older brother, Toki where the ones who went to get the food and blood for us. My father soon died from a Vampire Hunter. He left my brother and me only with no one to go to. My Brother was I think 18 at the time. I was nine still. My brother and I went for a hunt a few days later and we almost died that night, the Vampire Hunter saw us and tried to kill us. He got my brother a few days after that. When I knew I had no more family I left to London to find a new home. When I was 16 I meet Anne and I've known her since." Kathy Said telling her whole story. "well Anne what do we do now?" Kathy asked looking up at Anne. Anne looked at her,  
"wait and see Kathy…" Anne said and got up and left the room. Kathy looked at her, rolled her eyes and left the room after turning of the computer.


End file.
